


𝓓𝓲𝓯𝓲𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓪𝓭𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓻𝓲𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓼

by Miss_Mayor



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Future, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Picnics, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Reconciliation, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor
Summary: Después de unos meses así, Apple toma la decisión de ir con su marido a terapia de pareja.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White
Kudos: 1





	𝓓𝓲𝓯𝓲𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓪𝓭𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓻𝓲𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓼

¿Qué hacían allí? Pues estar sentados en unas sillas de un pasillo que le recordaba a cuando esperaba para hablar con el director del instituto. Últimamente había problemas entre ellos dos, pero ¿por qué no los resolvían como personas normales en vez de ir a contárselos a una completa desconocida?

Apple le había mentido cuando le dijo que irían a ver a sus hermanos cuando en verdad le llevó a este pequeño y minimalista apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Debió haber pensado que había sido una trampa cuando le dijo que aparcara en medio de la nada, pero no pensaba que su mujer pudiera engañarle de esa forma cuando le había repetido mil veces que él no iría a un psicólogo.

Y por eso estaba allí, sentado con los brazos cruzados y algo molesto por tener que perder su preciado tiempo mientras que ella estaba a su lado mirando a ver cuando volvía a salir la recepcionista para decirles que ya podían entrar. Porqué encima de venir engañado le hacían esperar en aquella silla tan incómoda, porque la doctora estaba atendiendo unas malditas llamadas antes que a ellos.

"Daring, llevas todo el rato con esa cara, ¿vas a sonreír en algún momento del día? Porque entonces se va a llevar una mala impresión de ti" Dijo arreglando su camisa blanca que estaba algo arrugada por la forma en que llevaba sentado quince minutos largos.

"Me importa poco lo que piense de mí, porque no pienso volverla a ver nunca más. Además que es mi cara de molestia por haber sido engañado por mi mujer para ir a contar que no me pasa nada a una mierda de psicólogo" Él no tenía ningún tipo de problema para haber tenido que venir a una consulta con una especie de médico.

"No hables mal aquí y ya te he dicho que no es una psicóloga, es una especialista en resolver problemas de pareja, justo lo que necesitamos nosotros desde hace tiempo" Si no le hubiera engañado jamás hubiera venido por él mismo.

"¡Me da igual! Sigo sin entender porque estamos aquí ¿y de dónde has sacado a esta maldita especialista? Te abra salido por instagram y habrás pensado que esta es la solución que necesitamos en vez de hablar los dos solos "

"¡No seas inmaduro y montes un escándalo aquí Daring! Y no la insultes, que es una especialista muy solicitada, nos ha hecho un hueco gracias a que eres el hermano de Darling. Además que tu hermana me dijo que a ellos les ayudó mucho en su relación" No quería elevar la voz en un lugar público, pero Daring estaba muy cerrado y negativo.

Le daba igual que su hermana hubiera venido con Chase aquí para resolver sus problemas, aunque le pareciera una tontería. Pero que no le diera ideas estúpidas a Apple porque luego le tocaba a él perder su tiempo en mierdas cómo estás, cuando los pequeños problemillas que tenían entre ellos dos podían resolverlos solos y no con una tercera persona externa.

Estaba a punto de soltar algo no muy agradable otra vez sobre el tema, antes de que saliera la recepcionista y les llamara diciéndoles que ya podían entrar a la consulta.

"Buenos días soy la doctora Rosabella Beauty, por favor siéntense en el sofá para que estén mucho más cómodos durante la hora y media que estaremos hablando juntos" Les comentó cuando entraron y les dio la mano a cada uno.

"Buenos días doctora, encantada de conocerla, soy Apple y él es mi marido Daring Charming. Quería agradecerla muchísimos por habernos hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda, la necesitamos mucho, en serio" Le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar de tener que escucharla alagar a una completa desconocida.

"No ha sido nada, Darling me pidió el favor. Además que me entraba mucha curiosidad por saber cómo es en persona Daring, por cómo me lo había descrito ella." Ahora sí que iba a matar a Darling ¿pero qué hacía hablando de él con esa mujer?

Cada segundo en aquella consulta se le hacía eterno y eso que la castaña acababa de levantarse del sillón, para ir a por una libreta y un bolígrafo antes de empezar con las preguntas sobre ellos, que ni quería contestar ni que supiese algo de sus vidas. Tenía claro como el agua que esa sería la primera y última vez que vendría a ese lugar, por muy insistente que Apple se pusiera porque no le iba a volver a engañar.

"Muy bien, creo que lo primero sería que me contaran por qué han venido a verme, sé por mucha experiencia que cuando una pareja viene es porque ha habido un problema bastante grande entre ellos" Les comentó mientras que empezaba a abrir su agenda y escribir algo.

"Y usted que sabrá..." Dijo murmurando molesto porque pensará que entre ellos había algo que no podían solucionar solos.

"Bueno estamos aquí principalmente porque en los últimos meses hemos tenido muchos conflictos entre nosotros. Sobre todo por tonterías y al final pues no sé, pero acabamos diciéndonos cosas muy feas o insultándonos, Daring acaba rompiendo cosas y yo en el baño...Doctora necesitamos su ayuda, yo no puedo seguir en esta situación tan mala, nos hacemos daño emocionalmente. Por ejemplo: ayer Daring después de otra pelea acabó rompiendo el jarrón de flores del comedor tirándolo al suelo..." ¿Habían venido solo porque rompió ese jarrón? Eso fue un accidente, jamás rompería sus cosas o las que tenía aprecio, todo ese paripé de ir allí por un jarrón que encima le parecía bastante feo.

"¿Hemos venido solo por el jarrón, en serio? ¡Ya te pedí perdón y te dije que fue un accidente, no sabía que lo tenías tanto aprecio! Mañana te llevo a comprar uno nuevo" Comentó interrumpiéndola después de no haber dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

"No es el jarrón Daring, que bueno las flores me las había traído Briar por mi cumpleaños y eran mis favoritas, pero no es por eso que estamos aquí. Es porque tienes un problema de ira y tenemos que solucionarlo porque no lo soporto más..." Se estaba empezando a hacer la víctima y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

"Claro porque tú eres perfecta ¿no? Anda y vete a..." Estaba defendiéndose de su acusación sobre que tenía un "problema" de ira cuando la castaña que estaba mirándolos y analizándolos les cortó.

No le gustaba discutir con Apple, pero que no dijera cosas que no eran verdad, él no tenía ningún problema. Pero como Rosabella les cortó la discusión no pudo decir más cosas de las que pensaba porque ahora era el turno de su mujer y él no podía hablar.

Ella comenzó a contar todos sus problemas privados, la discusión de cuando tiró el jarrón sin querer, porque fue un maldito error eso y luego los demás sucesos malos que les había pasado. Y por como lo contaba sonaba como si él fuera el único malo en la historia, pero es que ella le provocaba en muchas ocasiones su enfado y malestar. Encima la psicóloga o especialista esa apuntó más mientras que la rubia hablaba que cuando él narró su versión de los hechos, le había caído muy mal esa odiosa mujer ya desde un principio.

"Les felicito, han podido respetar el turno de palabra del otro, normalmente no suele suceder. Pero sus puntos de vista son bastante diferentes la verdad, entiendo que lo sean algo, aunque noto que echan bastante culpa a la otra persona y en la pareja siempre la culpa es de dos personas. Creo que mejor deberían hablarme desde el principio de su historia, me refiero a cómo se conocieron y tal hasta la actualidad para que podamos ver juntos cuando sus puntos de vista fueron tan diferentes" Escuchando a ambos notaba que le echaban la culpa mayoritariamente a la otra persona del porqué habían acabado así. Deberían mejor de empezar por hablar del principio de su relación hasta el presente para que pudiera ver o enterarse más o menos en donde ocurrió la facturación entre ellos.

"¿Cómo nos conocimos? Pues ocurrió..." Estaba empezando a decir la rubia cuando fue cortada por ella.

"Lo siento por interrumpirla Apple, pero ahora es el turno de empezar a hablar de su marido" Eso ya le estaba empezando a alegrar, por fin le tocaba a él hablar primero y que ella le prestara atención calladita.

"Gracias, bueno pues exactamente la primera vez que nos vimos fue en un lago cerca de donde veraneaba de pequeño en verano, Apple había ido con sus padres y yo con mi familia. Mientras que estaba jugando a la pelota, oí un ruido de un animal y cómo yo fui el único que lo escuchó, me distancié de mis hermanos menores para ir hacia el lugar del que provenía. Y cuando me acerqué a los arbustos vi que había vuelto a ser la pequeña tortuga tan adorable que había visto y ayudado antes a cruzar una valla y que ahora quería volver al otro lado. Tenía la intención de volver a ayudarla pero Apple ya me había adelantado y la había pasado al otro lado, y entonces la tortuga le empezó a hacer cariñitos y monerías a ella en agradecimiento por ayudarla antes de verme a mí e ir a saludarme. Luego de eso recuerdo que Apple me miró sonriendo y se acercó a mí para comentarme que le gustaban las tortugas sobre todo la que tenía su mejor amiga Briar, pero que su madre no le dejaba tener animales en casa y yo contesté que mis padres tampoco me dejaban. Y desde ahí empezamos a conversar juntos durante toda esa tarde e incluso pusimos un nombre a la tortuga" Le estaba viniendo la risa cuando pensó en el nombre tan adorable e infantil que la pusieron a la pobre tortuga.

La rubia se quedó impresionada de que se hubiera acordado tan bien de la primera vez que se vieron, y de cómo ayudaron a aquella tortuga con la que luego jugaron a papás y mamás haciendo que ella era su respectiva hija.

"Un inició precioso sin duda, Apple ahora que hemos escuchado a su esposo le toca contarnos su punto de vista" Dijo mirando hacia su mujer que estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Creo doctora que mi marido ha contado lo mismo que yo podría contar sobre nuestro comienzo, no le importaría si quisiera que él siguiera solo contando el resto de nuestra historia ¿no?" Respondió mientras le miraba sonriendo con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Durante todo el rato que estuvo contándolo su mujer se dedicaba a escucharle y a veces sonrojarse cada vez que hacía alusión a algún secreto entre ellos dos mientras que la castaña apuntaba algunas cosas sin decir nada. Hablar de cómo se llegaron a conocer otra vez gracias a la fiesta de ex universitarios, de los fallos en sus primeras citas tan torpes que hizo, de cuando conoció a sus suegros que aún le siguen odiando, de la preciosa boda que tuvieron hace tres años... le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, quería volver a esos tiempos.

Aunque ya narrando los últimos meses, prefería no haberlos tenido que contar por qué lo mismo sí que por culpa de su ira tenía momentos en los que rompía cosas cuando estaba enfadado y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Ya no quería hablar más del tema, sobre todo porque dijo en voz alta que había roto el jarrón porque Apple quería aceptar la invitación de su nuevo compañero de trabajo a cenar porque según la rubia era para explicarle cómo daba las clases ella de latín y griego para que fueran similares para los alumnos de la otra clase.

"¿Entonces usted diría que es controlador y celoso con su mujer?" Esa pregunta le cayó como un jarro de agua fría ¿pero qué se creía preguntándole eso? Obviamente no era un hombre así.

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Se defendió alzando la voz, él no era así, solo quería que no se aprovecharan de su dulce e ingenua esposa.

"Por favor no se altere, es solo una pregunta. Y entonces tampoco tiene un problema de ira ¿no?" Le preguntó mientras escribía, ahora sí que Apple le estaba mirando intrigada por saber que respondería a eso.

"No, no tengo ningún problema de ira" Respondió secamente.

Estaba a puntito de salir por esa puerta, no aguantaba más sus preguntas de médica barata, debió de haberse ido en cuanto su mujer le dijo la verdad de a donde habían ido al final. Y encima aún quedaba como unos veinte minutos teniendo que hablar con esa de su vida privada.

"Muchas gracias por responderme a las preguntas Daring. Ahora por curiosidad pero ¿Apple piensa lo mismo que su marido sobre lo que acabo de preguntar?" Preguntó esta vez mirando a la rubia que no había dicho nada desde que él comenzó a contar cómo se conocieron.

"Ummm... bueno creo que últimamente Daring es muy controlador y celoso conmigo... pero lo es porque tiene mucha dependencia desde que nos casamos. Suele decirme todo el rato lo que tengo que hacer y preguntándome lo que hago y con quienes desde siempre, aunque ahora con más intensidad y ya me empieza agobia un poco" ¿Preocuparte por alguien es agobiarla? ¿Desde cuándo ha cambiado el significado de preocuparse a ser un controlador?

"¿Y alguna vez en los últimos meses o años le ha mentido? Y no me refiero a que le haya engañado para que viniera. Por favor sea sincera, si no la terapia de pareja no es efectiva, por lo menos uno de la pareja ha de ser sincero" Le decía que era un mentiroso y le preguntaba eso a su mujer, se estaba metiendo ya demasiado en su vida privada.

"¿Sinceramente?... tal vez dos o tres veces en los últimos meses" No era su intención mentirle pero le surgían cosas y sabía que si le decía la verdad de que hacía o con quien se enfadaría con ella.

"Muy bien, creo que ya he detectado todos los problemas en la pareja que son bastantes, aunque principalmente son: la ira y la dependencia controladora. Espero que durante nuestras quince sesiones que habéis pagado podamos solucionar todo eso" ¡Quince sesiones! Esa era la última que había ido, esperaba que le devolvieran el dinero porque no iban a volver a pisar ese piso en la vida. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo y encima solo había dicho que la culpa era suya, cuando ni era todo eso verdad ni su mujer era tan santa. ¡Qué encima había afirmado que le había mentido varias veces! ¿Y eso no era también un problema en la pareja?

"Te espero en el coche, no tardes mucho pidiendo que te devuelva el dinero esta timadora" Estaba muy enfadado para seguir escuchando estupideces, así que se levantó y abrió de malas maneras la puerta para salir. Cómo se quedará más tiempo en aquella consulta, iba a explotar así que prefirió esperar a su mujer en el coche.

Solo tuvo que pasar unos minutos con el motor en marcha antes de que la viera saliendo del portal y acercándose hacia él y comenzara la vuelta a casa más silenciosa del mundo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera Apple puso la radio como solía hacer cuando iban en coche. Sabía que estaba molesta por su comportamiento, pero ella le había engañado para venir y encima había admitido delante de él que le había mentido varias veces.

"Podías al menos haberla pedido perdón, me has hecho quedar en ridículo Daring" Le reprochó cuando entraron por la puerta de casa.

"No voy a pedir perdón a alguien que ha dicho que tenemos problemas de pareja y que tengo un problema de ira. Y además tú me has descrito como un marido controlador y celoso, así que estamos en paz" Contestó mientras dejaba las llaves en la caja.

"¿Acaso no lo eres?" Por el tono que lo dijo parecía una pregunta retórica, cuando él no era así.

"Esa mujer te ha metido demasiadas ideas absurdas, Apple, a nosotros no nos pasa nada. Solo tenemos algunos problemas típicos de pareja" Seguía diciendo que podían resolverlos juntos, solo tenían que ser sinceros los dos, pero como ella era una mentirosa pues normal que no los pudieran arreglar.

Su comentario pareció que le hizo comprender su punto de vista porque se fue a la habitación que compartían sin hablar más del tema. Suponía que fue para cambiarse mientras él se quedaba en el salón, aunque tardó bastante en regresar otra vez.

"Me voy a casa de mis padres unos días, necesito pensar en nosotros seriamente y a donde va esta relación" Le comentó mientras salía por el pasillo con una maleta.

"¿Qué? Pero si nosotros no nos hemos separado en tres años" ¿Por qué hablaba de irse a casa de sus padres, cuando además él no era querido allí?

"Serán solo un par de días Daring, para que cada uno pensemos en el tema, me lo ha recomendado la doctora. Por favor no me llames si no es por algo muy importante" Contestó mientras que abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia su coche.

La vio como se alejaba con su coche por la ventana, estaba enfadado de que se marchará, pero había dicho que él no era un marido controlador así que tuvo que dejarla que se fuera.

¿Ahora él que haría solo? ¿Para qué se había ido? ¿Por lo ocurrido en la consulta? Ella le había engañado para que fuera ahí, pero Apple sabía que luego le pediría perdón por el "numerito" que había montado antes de irse.

"¡Ahhh...!" Dijo en voz alta mientras le daba un puñetazo a la fotografía que estaba colgada de ellos dos juntos que había en el pasillo, tirándola al suelo.

Después de eso se sentó en el sofá viendo lo que acababa de hacer, la situación había sido muy similar a la de ayer, se había enfadado y había acabado rompiendo algo. Y ahora todo el cristal y el marco dorado que tenía aquella foto estaba esparcido por el suelo, como ayer el jarrón de porcelana ese feo y las flores rojas que tenía dentro. Tal vez sí que tenía un problema de ira, lo tenía que aceptar aunque fuera de mala gana. Pero ahora que lo aceptaba y lo sabía ciertamente, ¿qué haría? Apple se acababa de ir y suponía que ni quería verle. No sabía que hacer, ni cómo solucionarlo ni mucho menos hacer que la rubia le volviera a hablar.

Sinceramente no sabía por qué, pero volvió a aquel piso minimalista cuando encontró en su bolsillo delantero de la camisa que llevaba la tarjeta de la doctora Beauty. Tal vez sí que debía una disculpa a Rosabella por cómo se había puesto cuando escuchaba la verdad de su boca.

Cuando llegó agradecía que la recepcionista no estuviera porque sabía que le había mirado con mala cara cuando salió así por la puerta. Si ya no le gustaba pedir disculpas, a dos personas le fastidiaría mucho más, así que fue directamente a la consulta que tenía la puerta abierta para no tener que esperar sentado como antes.

"Hola ¿puedo pasar?" Preguntó después de llamar a la puerta, esperando que le dejara entrar.

"¿Daring? Pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí, claro pasa" Le respondió algo sorprendida de verle otra vez cuando hace menos de dos horas se había ido de esas formas.

"¿Has venido por el dinero de las quince sesiones? Os lo devolveré mañana mismo, ya se lo había dicho a tu mujer" Comentó para que se quedara tranquilo.

"No he venido por el dinero... quería pedirla disculpas, creo que no he salido de muy buen humor antes..." Se sentía avergonzado de tener que volver a aquí a pedir disculpas por cómo había actuado antes.

"Gracias por tus disculpas, viniendo de ti me parece un gran paso. ¿Solo has venido por eso o quieres sentarte y hablamos un rato?" Le preguntó mientras miraba su mano derecha que sabía que estaba roja del puñetazo de antes.

Cuando fue allí no sabía si quería hacer algo más que pedirla perdón, pero al final acabo teniendo una consulta a solas con la doctora. No fue tan malo como pensó que sería o cómo la de antes, le ayudó a ver lo que le ocurría y a entender las cosas no sanas que ocurrían en su relación con Apple.

Desde ese día, había ido dos días en semana a la consulta de la doctora Beauty durante casi dos meses y esa era su última consulta pagada. Le había ayudado mucho con sus problemas de controlar sus impulsos controladores y algo de su narcisismo, ahora era un nuevo Daring mejorado y algo más empatizo que antes.

"Durante estas semanas has cambiado bastante Daring, deberíamos despedirnos porque esta es la decimoquinta consulta. Y estás más que suficiente para poder seguir con tu vida sin mí" Se alegraba de poder haberle ayudado a ser una mejor persona que antes.

"¿Usted cree doctora? Sé que soy una mejor versión de mi mismo, pero Apple aún no quiere hablarme porque la he hecho bastante daño con mi difícil personalidad" Llevaban ya como casi dos meses sin hablarse ni nada, aunque al menos tampoco había vuelto a por toda su ropa o sus cosas de la casa.

"¿Aún no habéis hablado? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fue y si aún no te ha pedido el divorcio, seguro que está esperando a que hagas algo para recuperarla" Divorcio sonaba horrible, le daba escalofríos cuando pensaba en eso porque suponía que alguna vez a su mujer se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea.

"No lo sé, no hemos hablado desde que se fue y me dijo que solo la llamara si era importante. Yo quiero que vuelva a casa, pero no sé si ella quiere lo mismo" Él quería que volviera, pero tampoco quería llegar a enfadarla con mensajes y llamadas suyas.

"Si en verdad quieres que vuelva, debes hacer algo más que desearlo, Daring. La has hecho daño anteriormente y ella ya no confía en ti, pero creo solo necesita ver que has llegado a cambiar para que vuelva contigo" Le aconsejo antes de que se fuera pensando en sus palabras.

Para él también era el momento de que ya volviera su mujer a casa, pero el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, suponía que si la escribiría le ignoraría. Y presentarse donde sus suegros era una pésima idea, si ya le odiaban antes, ahora querían matarle y enterrarle bien hondo con las lombrices.

Estuvo durante los siguientes días pensando en cómo conseguir que volviera con él, hasta que pensó en lo mucho que a Apple le gustaba mirar las estrellas por la noche. Durante el primer verano que salieron iban de vez en cuando al monte que tenían al lado a verlas. Le parecía un plan muy romántico y bonito para pedirle una segunda oportunidad porque además podía pedirle a Dexter el telescopio que tenía y podrían cenar debajo de ellas. Aunque el problema era cómo conseguir que ella fuera con él y la verdad únicamente se le ocurrió engañarla.

La llamó diciendo que Darling había tenido un accidente de tráfico y estaba ingresada en el hospital, y como sabía la gran amistad que había entre ellas dos suponía que su mujer quería ir inmediatamente a ver cómo estaba. Y como él iba casualmente en dirección al hospital donde estaba ingresada su hermanita, pues pasó a buscarla para que fueran juntos.

Le daba un poco de pena que Apple sintiera tanta preocupación porque no paraba de preguntarle qué cómo había sido, qué cómo no se lo había dicho Darling personalmente a ella... le estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Menos mal que el parque donde le dijeron que era muy romántico, estaba de camino al hospital porque así ella no sospecharía. Tampoco había pensado muy bien cómo hacer para que casualmente acabaran entrando allí, así que improviso cuando pasaron por esos baches gigantescos que había.

"¡Joder!" Dijo cuando paró el coche de repente a un lado de la carretera después de pasar sobre ese bache.

"¿Qué pasa, Daring?¿Por qué has parado de repente?" Le preguntó preocupada.

"Creo que se ha pinchado la rueda de atrás, voy a salir a mirar" Le contestó mientras que salía por la puerta del conductor a mirar la supuesta rueda pinchada.

Solo hizo que se agachó un poco a mirar la rueda trasera izquierda para hacerlo creíble mientras la rubia esperaba dentro del coche. Era un alivio que ella supiera poco de coches porque para una persona que supiera de ellos, estaba claro que le había tomado el pelo con que una rueda de su grandioso mercedes se había pinchado por eso tan insignificante.

"Sí está pinchada y tendría que cambiarla, pero no tengo repuesto" Dijo en voz alta porque sabía que ella lo escucharía desde dentro.

"¿Cómo que está pinchada y no tienes recambio? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Le preguntó mientras salía del coche porque no se podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Tranquila Apple, voy a llamar a la grúa" La informó mientras hacía como que marcaba números en su teléfono y luego le cogían la llamada.

Ella se quedó mirándole mientras que hacía que hablaba con alguien durante unos minutos. Que ingeniosa su idea de hacer que se les había pinchado una rueda y tener que llamar a la grúa porque se sabía que las grúas siempre tardaban en venir a ayudarte.

"Muchas gracias, le esperamos en la M-50 a las afueras, que tenga también un precioso día" Terminó diciendo al finalizar su llamada falsa.

"¿Qué te ha dicho el operario?" Le preguntó esperanzada de que vinieran a cambiarles la rueda en poco tiempo.

"Que van a tardar mínimo hora y media, así que pongámonos cómodos mientras les esperamos" Contestó como si estuviera molesto porque le hicieran esperar.

"¿Tanto tiempo hasta que vengan? Voy a llamar a Raven para que vengan a buscarnos y nos lleven al hospital, ellos deben de estar por aquí cerca seguro" Como Apple llamará a Raven, sus mentiras estarían al descubierto y se enfadaría mucho cuándo ni había visto la sorpresa que tenía para ella.

"¡No llames a Raven! ¡Qué ellos no lo saben! Solo me lo ha contado Chase a mí porque ella y Dexter están de fin de semana romántico y si él lo supiera volvería corriendo. Esperemos a que vengan que no es tanto, además que Darling ya está en quirófano, así que aún le quedan horitas hasta que la podamos ver"

En esos segundos soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que no llamara a su cuñada, aunque la preocupación de ella aumentó aún más cuando mencionó lo del quirófano. Luego tuvo que convencerla de que no era una operación grave y de que se metieran en el coche a esperar a la grúa porque si se acercaba a la rueda podría ver que le había mentido.

"¿Oye nos vamos al parque ese? Es que tengo ganas de mear y seguro que allí tienen baños públicos" Le preguntó después de un rato de que estuvieran en el coche mientras que seguían escuchando la radio.

"¿Desde cuando no te dan asco?" Contestó sorprendida de que quisiera ir a hacer sus necesidades a un baño público cuando nunca se acercaba a ellos.

"Prefiero eso antes que el campo, por favor acompáñame que no quiero ir solo" Nunca pensó que diría que quería ir a un baño público y menos que le acompañaran.

Apple estaba un poco reacia a acompañarle, pero al final consiguió convencerla. Así podría mover las piernas un rato le dijo para que fuera con él.

Su mujer tenía razón, seguía detestando los baños públicos e incluso diría que los odiaba. Pero hizo el esfuerzo de entrar a uno mientras ella se dedicaba a esperarle a fuera, al menos no tuvo que estar allí mucho rato porque en cuanto entró puso la música en su móvil para que sonara en el altavoz por bluetooth que había colocado no muy lejos de donde estaban. Así que sabía que Apple se habría ido hacia donde procedía la música y él pudo salir inmediatamente de ese lugar.

"Apple ¿dónde estás?" Preguntó en voz alta después de unos minutos porque se suponía que acababa de salir del baño ahora y no antes.

"Lo siento, es que ha empezado a sonar música de repente y quería saber de donde venía. Al parecer hay un chico que está preparado un pícnic romántico para su novia" Con todo lo que había allí, estaba segura de que pasaría una noche encantadora la pareja que hubiera preparado eso.

"¿Ah si? ¡A ver, quiero verlo también!" Le pidió haciéndose el curioso por verlo.

"¡No debemos! Parece que es una sorpresa para ella, además que ellos aún ni han aparecido, dejémosles solos y volvamos al coche" Pidió mientras se dirigía hacia el lado contrario de donde había venido segundos antes.

"Solo será un momento Apple, me has dejado con muchas ganas de ver lo que ha preparado el chico. Te prometo que lo veo y nos vamos al mercedes"

"Umm...bueno está bien... pero un vistazo y ya, solo te llevó porque quiero observar de cerca ese magnífico telescopio que había allí" Le respondió después de unos segundos pensando si debían mirar cosas que no eran suyas.

Aunque por sus ganas "secretas" de volver al lugar y por cómo había hablado de él sabía que le había encantado y seguramente pensaba en porque a ella no le pasaban esas cosas, cuando exactamente todo eso era para ella.

"No está nada mal, el chaval se lo ha currado ¿no crees?" Mirándolo desde unos arbustos cercanos le había quedado precioso: con las luces y las velas, con la manta de cuadros y la cesta de comida, con la música... le encanta como le había quedado y sabía que a su mujer igual.

"Si, le ha quedado mágico el lugar... pero vayámonos ya, seguro que están a punto de venir y no quiero que nos vean cotilleando" Le daría una vergüenza terrible si vieran que anhelaba ese pícnic romántico.

"Ya saben que estamos aquí, aunque quien lo ha preparado todo esto, es muy feliz de que te haya gustado tanto" Que a Apple le hubiera encantado tanto, era lo que quería que sintiera cuando lo viera por primera vez.

"¿No me digas que les has visto por aquí? ¡Oh Dios mío Daring! ¡Vámonos ya mismo de aquí!" Le exigió con la cara carmesí.

Le parecía muy adorable que aún ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso era para ella. Tal vez se había pasado con las mentiras de su hermana hospitalizada y luego la rueda y la grúa, aunque sabía que entonces la sorpresa sería mayor.

"¿Pero estás segura? Aún no hemos cenado ni visto las estrellas" Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba entre los arbustos para invitarla oficialmente al pícnic.

La rubia le miraba atónita desde donde estaba cuando atravesó los arbustos y se colocó en frente de ella. Por su cara sabía que no se esperaba nada de lo que haría a continuación y eso le entusiasmaba aún más.

"Apple, he preparado todo esto yo solo al detalle para que podamos pasar una noche mágica cenando bajo el universo. Sé que no arreglará gran cosa de lo que hice en el pasado, pero quiero pedirte perdón y me gustaría que pasaras un rato con el nuevo Daring, si aún estás dispuesta" Le pidió mientras le entregaba una flor como las que había en el jarrón que rompió.

"...¿has hecho todo esto... por mí? ¿En serio?" Le respondió mientras cogía dubitativa la flor que le entregaba y le miraba.

"¿Lo dudas?" Comentó cuando agarró su mano y la llevó hacia donde estaba él para que se sentaran juntos en aquella manta y le explicara todo mientras cenaban.

Pero incluso después la rubia aún estaba estupefacta de saber que todo eso era para ella y que no había ni hermana en el quirófano ni rueda pinchada. Solo habría una noche de ellos dos juntos mirando las estrellas a mediados de julio.

"No deberías haber comprado esta tarta, sé que es bastante cara en esa pastelería" Además de haber preparado todo, había comprado esa tarta de manzana cara que le gustaba, para que fuera el postre de la asombrosa cena que había elaborado.

"Pero sé que es tu favorita" Si por pagar algo más caro de lo normal, hacía feliz a su mujer, lo hubiera pago mil veces más.

"Tú has hecho todo esto por mí y yo mientras...no he hablado contigo en casi dos meses ni vuelto a casa cuando dije que..." Estaba diciéndole arrepentida de sus actos antes de que pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios.

"No hablemos de eso aún, antes me gustaría que miráramos las estrellas juntos, por favor" Aún no quería qué hablaran del tema, mejor después cuando terminaran su noche mágica.

La rubia hizo caso a su petición y dejó de hablar mientras él se levantaba a probar si había puesto bien el telescopio para mirar las estrellas más de cerca y un planeta que habían dicho por la televisión que se vería hoy en la noche.

"Espero que te encante Apple, le he tenido que pedir el telescopio a Dexter para que las veamos de cerca. Además me he enterado de que hoy también se podrá ver Mercurio, como la canción que te gusta de Pablo Alborán"

"Daring la canción que dices se llama Saturno" Le corrigió mientras se reía un poco de él.

"¿De veras? Pues llevó todo el día pensando que se llamaba Mercurio esa canción" Juraría que se llamaba así y no Saturno, pero bueno la había hecho reír y con eso era feliz.

"Te prometo que se llama Saturno, pero no pasa nada. Mi dios favorito en la mitología romana se llama como ese planeta, así que estoy muy emocionada de verlo" Dijo riéndose aún por la pequeña confusión que había tenido, aunque le gustaba que se acordara de las canciones que escuchaba.

Cuando logró ajustarlo bien, por fin pudieron ver cómo era aquel planeta de cerca y era bastante impresionante. Y ya sabiendo todo lo que Apple le comentaba de sus libros de astronomía era aún más asombroso. Se dedicaron a estar como casi dos horas mirando por aquel aparato y él además enterándose de todo lo que conocía la rubia de astronomía. Incluso tuvieron suerte y pudieron ver una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo, aunque su deseo ya estaba a su lado.

"Ha sido una noche preciosa Daring, me ha encantado" Le dijo cuando se tumbaron otra vez sobre la manta después de dejar de usar el telescopio.

Le maravillaba que le hubiera gustado pasar la noche con él, estaba muy feliz de haberla hecho sonreír, aunque sabía que ya era el momento de hablar del tema.

"Apple creo que no te he pedido perdón por todo lo que he ocasionado en nuestra relación. Siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar los últimos meses que hemos estado juntos, tenías razón sobre que tenía un problema de ira. Jamás quise romper ese jarrón y que se cayeran y estropearan tus flores favoritas." Le pidió perdón mientras ella observaba el cielo antes de mirarle.

"Ya te he perdonado todo Daring, pero me gusta saber que has visto que tenías un problema y hayas decidido ir a ver a la doctora" Le notaba bastante cambiado a hace dos meses antes, sabía que Rosabella podría ayudarle.

"¿Cómo sabes que he ido a verla?" Preguntó intrigado, si él no se lo había contado a nadie.

"Me lo dijo la recepcionista cuando llamé para preguntar por qué no nos devolvieron el dinero" Nunca hubiera pensado que él hubiera ido a voluntad propia.

Debió de pensar algo así porque recordaba que le había dicho que quería que le devolvieran el dinero de las quince sesiones que había pagado sin que él lo supiera.

"Y sobre el jarrón, en verdad me parecía un poco feo para el comedor" Había estado pensado esa misma tarde en quitarlo, antes de que él lo rompiese.

"¿Sí? Porque fui a comprar uno igual o parecido, pero al final terminé comprando uno con forma de tortuga" Hizo el esfuerzo de ir a buscar uno idéntico y menos mal que no lo llegó a encontrar.

"Seguro que ha quedado mejor en la mesa que el otro" Comentó sonriéndole mientras le miraba.

No pudo resistirse más y le robó un beso porque ya llevaba dos meses casi sin dárselo, quería volver a sentir sus pequeños y suaves labios y probar ese labial que tanto le gustaba. Notó que al principio estaba sorprendida, pero luego le correspondió y eso le motivó a abrazarla fuertemente para que durara mucho ese ansiado beso. Y a partir de ahí, ya dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, haciendo una guerra de lenguas mientras él la besaba con muchas ganas saboreando su boca y ella le revolvía el pelo y le acercaba más a su cuerpo. Le estaba poniendo a cien, después de tanto tiempo sin tenerla, así que luego de un rato empezó a darla pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta su escote.

"...Daring, aquí no, vámonos a casa..." Le dijo con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración entrecortada.

"Tus deseos son órdenes" Contestó sonriendo coquetamente mientras se levantaba de encima de ella y la ayudaba luego. Él también tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa ya, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo hicieron la última vez.

Recogieron rápidamente todo lo que había preparado y se colocaron la ropa decentemente antes de regresar al coche e irse en dirección a su casa, más concretamente a la cama. Y durante el trayecto pusieron la canción esa para que él supiera a ciencia cierta si decía Mercurio o Saturno.

Aguantaron hasta llegar sin besarse, pero ya cuando aparcó volvieron a reanudar su sesión de besos. Tardó bastante en abrir la puerta porque Apple le distrajo con sus besos en el cuello y luego se quedaron en el pasillo de la entrada. Ahora cambiando de roles, él besándola y sobándola mientras que estaba apoyada en la pared gimiendo suavemente.

"¿Oye, este marco no era dorado?" Preguntó al mover la fotografía sin querer cuando él la levantó con sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwii, espero que os haya gustado este Dapple y si queréis podéis comentar xoxo.


End file.
